


Regret

by Dawn_Khee



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: (Harm is there but she doesn't show up in person), DannyMay (Danny Phantom), DannyMay 2020, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Warning: Penelope Spectra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24173944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawn_Khee/pseuds/Dawn_Khee
Summary: Vlad hasn't even walked in the door when he hears crying. And he has no idea what broke his sister's heart.
Relationships: Vlad Masters & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	Regret

Walking in the door, he froze. It happened again. He’d only been gone for half an hour at most, and yet, _somehow_ … No matter how much he’d wanted it to be a trick of his mind, he’d heard the sobs before he’d opened the door. Tears he’d heard too many times before. He’d rather let himself be captured by Jack Fenton than come home to this- the implications are what he loathed.

“Christine?” he spoke softly as he walked in.

Spectra would’ve gone long before he had the chance to get home. That didn’t always happen and _yet_ … She still insisted on torturing Christine. She insisted on reopening her wounds and making her drown in the same lies from decades ago. Revenge could _wait._

Carefully, he wrapped an arm around her. Had Spectra told her anything of his “less-than-favorable” past? Admittedly, he didn’t have as many regrets as he should. He didn’t call nearly as many of his plans and endeavors mistakes as everyone else would. The ones he did regret… Hurt more than people would assume.

“Vlad?”

The way she spoke his name pierced him. Blood blossom poisoning would feel better than this. Blood blossom- he shoved the memory out of his mind. That, that was Spectra. It had to be her fault that he’d tried to do that to Daniel. It had to be. Right?

Memories like that weren’t what Spectra would know. At least, there were some mistakes he’d be able to keep secret. It didn’t change the fact they were from real events. It didn’t change the fact that, no matter how much he wanted to deny it, he’d been the one to…

“It wasn’t my fault, right?”

“Of course not,” he looked into her broken eyes and silently vowed to make Spectra **_pay._ **

Spectra probably _did_ find something about him to use, on top of her old tricks. To make her cry, to rip her heart out again, and to take his with hers. Something he couldn’t dismiss as lies made out of malice and, of course, his past could hurt her more than any lie she’d craft. No matter what he’d say, part of what Spectra would torment her with would be true.

“Look at me,“ gently, but sternly, he looked her dead in the eyes, “the accident was never your fault.”

Neither were the parts of his past that would make her cry. The ones that would make father furious at him. The ones that’d make mother grief-stricken. Helena knew more of his past than anyone else in their family… She’d sworn not to tell the others, no matter how much she loathed his guts. Yet, Helena hadn’t rejected _him._

She’d never reject him, no matter what Spectra told him. Everyone else might, the public, Amity Part, the Fentons, but his family wouldn’t turn on him. Right? No, he couldn’t even let that in for a moment. Otherwise… He shoved the thought away.

Worse still, he’d keep planning, striving, even if he had his family back. One just didn’t undo _two decades worth_ of “unhealthy coping mechanisms” in a few months. He’d still hurt them. The few people in the world that truly understand him, that’d known him years before the accident at least, would be the ones hurt the most by some of his endeavors.

“Vlad,” she spoke weakly, “don’t listen to her.”

He didn’t think he’d let on that Spectra had tormented him. No, he didn’t. Spectra had said _something_ to her about his past. Yet, Christine didn’t come accusing him. Maybe she just wanted to pretend it wasn’t real, until she couldn’t shove it aside anymore. Probably clinging to the rose-colored lense she viewed him from for as long as possible.

“Please don’t listen to her,” a broken smile met him, and she gripped his free hand tightly with both of hers, “Masters or Plasmius you’re still my brother.”

With all the regrets he bore, he never would regret coming back to the family he loved long before Plasmius came to be.


End file.
